Niley Story: Standing On the Edge
by mak101
Summary: Miley stewart is a perfect person to the world but alone she is a almost broken person standing on the Edge. untill she meets nick gray at a retretment center. his dark secret is her key to recovery.
1. Chapter 1

Trailer

Mileys POV:

Everyone thinks my life is perfect

But its not

Hurting always hurting

Hurting myself

Hurt is my life

I walk through school like nothing is wrong

I wear this fake smile plastered to my hiddious face

Nobody knows how I feel

Nicks POV:

Everyone thinks my life is perfect

NEWS FLASH it is no where near perfect

I mentor these people for things I deal with myself

And nobody knows

But now somebody knows her secret and makes her seek help in life classes

But is the class really the thing going to save her or is it the only guy in the world who truly knows how she feels. Find out in Standing On the Edge!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! Although sexibois was weird! Haha love the support tho! Your guys are great! Im writing tonight and should upload as soon as I get it done! Love always! (: mak


	3. Chapter 3

Mileys POV

As I walked from my car to the doors of Winchester high school the school I was a senior at, I put on my smile. The fake smile I always wear. At this place I was miss perfection and I had to uphold an image. Be strong to the world you can be weak in spare time miley.

I opened the doors and strutted through the hall to my locker everyone waving and smiling, some nerds staring. Typical day for Miley Renee Miller. Getting through this day was the not so typical part. I was having a horrible day on the inside feeling like a worthless piece of shit, though I always feel this it was intense today. I guess al this means is serious alone time tonight.

"Hey miles" this was my best friend Joe talking. "You pumped for homecoming parade? What car did your dad get for you to ride in?"

"Oh def Joe! As pumped as pumped can be!" I said with a smile "I don't know some sort of corvette thing, you guys can talk about the car. I'm not a car type of girl" I said laughing

"Oh I know this miss I'm to blonde to understand cars even though I have an A in physics!"

"Hush, school makes sense cars and there parts don't!" we were both laughing now. The bell rang

"Got to go! Love ya!" I blew him a kiss and he blew one back.

I sat there in class smiling and acting like I was listening even though I wasn't. I was good at that.

Later that day Ned Ernestine, the head of the school newspaper came rushing up to me with his stupid notepad that I wanted to rip into shreds, but I simply smiled.

"Hello miley. How are you today? Are you nervous for homecoming? What do you think of your main opponent Chelsea Nunnery?" he was asking a million questions, a million questions a wasn't answering. Chelsea Nunnery as in the bitch who used to be my best friend but stabbed me in back and controlled me like a freak?

"Homecoming is a miner affair that will only truly matter for a couple weeks and it is truly for fun. Also Chelsea is very gorgeous just like all the contestants so it could go any way. That's all the questions for today to get out of my face, much love bye!"

I ran before the nerd jerk could catch up. Time to go home and get to myself wallow and pity.


	4. Chapter 4

**hey guys! Im introducing nick this chapter! :D please review! Hope you love it! (:**

Nicks POV:

BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ

"ughh" time to get up and go to that hell hole called work.

I got up got dressed somehow forced myself to over look my razor this morning and got myself in my car and to work. I walked through the front doors with my hello ladies smile and smiled at our receptionist Gina. She was in her thirties but still had a mad crush on me. What can I say I'm one sexy little beast for being 18. I work at a rehabilitation center for cutters or people who intentionally hurt themselves. I shouldn't work here though. I should be a patient here. Nobody in the world knows that secret.

Today was a big day for Manchester Institution for the Mentally Unstable, I called it loony vile for short. We were getting a new patient today some 18 year old girl who is desperately ill and committed suicide. Whatever stupid beauty queen.

Just I thought this the most gorgeous girl walked through the doors of the institution. She had brown curly hair that's length reached her waist and gorgeous sunburst blue eyes. She had legs for days and just the right amount of boobs and butt. This girl had to be another volunteer. But then I realized she was being escorted by parents, this was the beauty queen.

She passed me and smiled the most gorgeous smile id ever seen. Why was this girl here?

Mileys POV:

I woke up in a hospital bed not knowing where I was or what had happened. The last thing my mind would remember was me slitting my wrists after I had taken some cough medicine. Did I pass out and lose too much blood? Worse, does somebody know my secret? My mother realized I was awake and she spoke to me

"Miley you cut your wrists and nearly bleed to death. I'm leaving now that I know you're awake. You're going to a rehabilitation center for your issues. I'm sorry I love you" could tell she was trying to be simple and sweet and judging by her red eyes and running nose she was trying not cry.

"Mom I'm sorry I love you…." She didn't even reply. She simply answered

"Why just tell me why?" and with that she was gone. A nurse came in and told me to rest and that I was arranged to leave tomorrow for the rehabilitation center. I fell asleep and when I woke up a nurse assisted me with getting dressed.

On the plane ride it finally set in that I wasn't perfect anymore. That everyone else knew my secret. That I had hurt the ones I loved. Oh god Joe. What would he do when he found out? I had let myself be careless and now my shell was cracking. Everything inside me felt like it had disappeared and I was waist in my huge body full of unnecessary blood. I didn't want to be here.

I finally let myself fall asleep and woke up at the center. It was a gray building with one lonely little sign. I felt like I was in a psyche ward which I found out later this place practically was a psyche ward. As I walked in the building I felt myself go into lock mode. Lock mode for me was being perfect, but there was need for that here. Just as I was trying to let myself just be natural we walked through the doors and I saw the most gorgeous guy on the face of the planet. He had brown curly shaggy hair and deep brown eyes. He had a very muscular body and he was tall. I let myself shift back to my comfort zone and smile and perfectly as I could when I passed him. He gazed and finally smiled back. Was this gorgeous mystery man a patient? And if so was he like me? Maybe I'm not alone I thought to myself… maybe…


	5. Chapter 5

Mileys POV

As soon as they got me weighed, pee tested, and had my medical records signed over, I was escorted to my room. My room consisted of one lonely bed, a night stand, a long dresser with a tv on it, a desk with a lamp and an empty picture frame, and a closet with two sliding doors. The walls were light tan and the floor had grayish looking carpet. This place was bland, I'm glad I braught most of my stuff. My " personal caretaker" (the lady who hovers over me more than anyone else) put my bags in my room.

"Are you comfortable Miley?" she asked. "Is there anything I can get you, some food, maybe some water?"

"Im fine actually, thanks tho." I replied with a smile.

She smiled back, "alright well just make yourself comfortable and feel free to explore the patient corridors."

After she left I started un-packing, after a while I got tired so I decided to go look around. As I was walking down the hallway I peered into a room where I saw the older doctor who had just taken care of me and the gorgous boy I saw when I was walking in. They were standing in a small room talking and laughing, the gorgous guy then turned his head and saw me. I ran and tried to act normal walking down the hallway, as if I hadn't been glaring at him. He came out of the door and looked down both sides of the hallway and when he saw me came running towards me.

"hey wait up!" he yelled.

"shit" I mumbled under my breathe.

As soon as he got close enough to me he stepped right in front of me making me stop.

"Hi, Im Nick, and your new here?" he said with the smile ive seen from so many guys before. The smile of im so hot and I know you want me because I want myself. But his had something hiding underneath, like hurt, or passion. Maybe he wasn't so bad.

"ya, new I am. My names Miley. Are you a patient here?" i was hoping for yes.

"No actually im a volunteer." He kept talking but I stopped listening. I had only known this guy for 5 seconds but for some reasons I wanted him to relate to me, and now that I know he doesn't I was actually upset. That's what you get for getting your hopes up miley, I thought to myself. I started listening to him.

"..Ive worked here for about a year and," I cut him off.

"im sorry I, umm, gotta go." And with that I ran off, like a little girl. Wait to go miley!


End file.
